I Need You to Come Back to Me
by beaucoup riant
Summary: They were in love before he left for war. When a general named Doctor J puts Heero into training as the “Perfect Soldier”, he changes. When war has ended, danger threatens Relena. Could he get over three years of brainwashing to save her?
1. Chapter 1

I Need You To Come Back To Me

Author's Notes: I've always wanted to write a war romance story for the longest time. Yet I never knew which war to write it about. In my history class, we started learning about World War I and trench warfare and I knew in that exact moment, that I wanted to write a Heero and Relena love story that happens during World War I. I've already done extended research with what I need. By the way, if you haven't read my other stories, please do so. And don't worry, new chapters for most of them will be coming along shortly. But PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY. –Rei

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I do however own this plot 100.

Summary: They didn't fall in love after he got back from war, they were in love before he left. They were in love during the war but when a general named Doctor J puts Heero into deep painful training as the "Perfect Soldier", he changes. When he gets back to Relena, too many things change. And danger threatens to attack. Could he escape three years of brainwashing to come back in time to save Relena?

-----

Through a deep sleep, Heero woke up to his skin tingling under the digits of his girlfriend of one year's fingers. He groaned and shifted closer to her, bringing her silk clad form against his half naked form. Bringing a strong, heavy yet comforting arm, around her waist, he heard her giggle. Smiling, he opened his eyes and sought out light sea blue eyes. He watched as his girlfriend's lips curled into a grin and her eyes sparkle. Sighing, he shuffled closer to her and closed his eyes once again.

"Aw…come on Heero, wake up." Her voice said in a teasing voice, taunting him to awake to start a new day. Her hand pushed and tugged at the arm in which she was currently wrapped in, trying to wake her boyfriend up to no avail. Sighing, she shuffled down, sinking until her boyfriend's arm was at her ribcage. Lowering her head, her lips brushed lightly against his lips. Almost instantly, she felt his lips thin out into a smile. Before he could respond to her kiss, she pulled away and found his eyes open. "At least it woke you up." She told him and reached up to kiss his forehead. She attempted to stand up but the arm around her waist made it a little difficult.

"Come on Relena, stay in bed with me." He pleaded in a teasing voice. He watched as Relena shook her head and golden strands of hair whipped around, catching light dancing around the strands.

When they were both awake, they went down to a local restaurant to eat. That's what they did every Friday morning. It was their special day because both of them were free from work and it would be the only day other than Sunday, they got to see each other. They sat across from each other and stared, taking in each other presence.

For some reason, Heero felt something was going to go terribly wrong. As he stared into Relena's eyes, he wondered what would happen. He reached out his hands across the table and entwined fingers with her. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled and told him, "I love you too." Standing up slightly, Relena leaned towards him across the small table, drawing her face closer to his.

He wanted…oh yes he wanted. Before lips could touch, someone rudely cleared their throat. Relena sat back down in her seat and blushed. They ordered and they sat in silence, both timid to say or do anything. It wasn't until an hour later, both full after a long walk in the local park, did they arrived home and their phone rang. Relena disappeared from his sight to pick up the phone.

"Heero! It's your uncle!" She called out within a few minutes.

---

She stared at him, blinking tears away. "Relena…" He tried again. She shook her head, taking a step back as if he had wounded her.

Heero lowered his eyes to the ground, his ruffled chocolate brown hair covering his eyes. His hands curled and shaking. His uncle was a military general and since the war had begun a year ago and did not show any signs of ending, his uncle Odin demanded that Heero enlist. Heero never had parents, all he had was his uncle who raised him and gave him everything in his life, except Relena.

He would enlist but when telling his girlfriend, it was not that simple. Her father had died as a child in a war and her brother was somewhere fighting in the Great War, and she was uncertain if he was even alive or not having not seen him for over twelve years.

Heero got close enough to her to hug her. And she collapsed in his arms, weeping. "Please don't go." She pleaded.

"I have to go." He told her, somehow with her tears soaking into his shirt, he felt his heart breaking. Heero closed his eyes, savoring the moment of her body in his arms. He would be shipped away Monday morning.

---

They spent the whole weekend together, doing everything they've wanted to do as time permitted and everything they loved to do together. Sunday night, Heero sat on his bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He probably would not be able to sleep.

Relena came out of their bathroom behind him and sat down on the bed behind him on the mattress. She hugged him from behind and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. After a few moments, she kissed him.

-----

Author's Notes: World War I started in the year 1914, Heero doesn't enlist until 1915. There is a lemon to THIS chapter which would be written later. It would be the missing scene. When I finish it and upload it to a site, I will put the LINK IN MY PROFILE. To those who are new to fanfiction, you click on the author's name. Okay guys, I hope you like! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I Need You to Come Back to Me

Author's Notes: **I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! **This war DOES NOT occur in World War I, it happens in World War II. I'm sorry for the delay but anyways read my other stories and you can tell I'm going to be updating more often.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.

She looked sadly at him, offering him a smile as a way to show him that she'll be okay. There were tears in her eyes. She refused to speak as she felt that if she had started to form words, the pain would swallow her up and all she would do is cry. She didn't want him to remember her like this.

The gentle touch of his hand holding hers was the only way he could comfort her. Heero's left hand reached up to touch her cheek. "Relena…" He bent down and brushed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He pulled himself away quickly and at that moment the ship's crew blew its horn. It was time to go. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He watched as men pulled away from their families and slowly starting to head onto the ship.

He was about to go as well until her thin arms wrapped around his torso. Heero could feel Relena raise on her toes. His heart swelled when she placed a soft kiss at the base of his neck and whispered, "I need you to come back to me."

He turned around and hugged her tightly. "I love you." Those were the comforting words he whispered into her ear. She kissed his neck again and breathed back the same words, her tears at bay. He pulled back and memorized every detail of her face. He soaked in the picture of the sun basking her hair in their light and how it had a golden honey color no other woman had. He watched as the color of the seas sparkled in her eyes, laced with tears that she refused to let down.

Heero pulled out something and kissed her. "Marry me when I come back, baby." He whispered and stared deeply in her eyes. She was the one, he knew it. He watched as for the first time in their time together as a real smile stretched across her face.

"Of course." She replied. He kissed her and slipped it on her finger. The diamond glittered between them.

"LAST CALL FOR SOLDIERS!"

It was just them. They forgot about everything, the war, the mourning families, the people staring at them. All they saw was them, all they knew was their love.

She whispered the same thing again, "I need you to come back to me." She kissed him and breathed, "I'll wait forever."

Heero returned the kiss and pulled away. He never looked back as he ascended onto the ship knowing that if he did, he'd run back to her. As he stood, alone, in a sea of men, Relena's words echoed in his ears.

"I need you to come back to me." She said.

"I'll wait forever." She told him.

"I love you." She had said it so many times, it had bore into his soul.

Heero knew that inside his heart, the only name engraved was Relena. As the ship pulled further away and her body turned into a grain of sand standing on the horizon, all he could see as he blinked was her.

When he came back, he was going to marry her. When he came back, he would spend every day telling her that he was only hers. He had to come back. With that resolve, Heero stood up straight and knew that no matter what happened, he was going to come back to see her face. He was going to come back to kiss her and hold her.

He was going to love her, forever.

She stood there in her white dress and sandals. The wind blew her hair in her face but all she could see was the ship diminishing with the sun.

Relena looked at her finger. The ring had been simple but the love encrusted in it was heavier than the world. It was a small delicate white gold band, a small white diamond stood beautifully in the center. The band was engraved with vines and tiny sapphires glittered like stars.

She was going to wait forever.

She was going to wait for her Heero.


End file.
